


Fucking Wolf Tamer

by 5sosquiff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosquiff/pseuds/5sosquiff
Summary: It's 2050, and the world is just as fucked up as it was before the Grounders became publicly known the only difference is that the public wants them all dead and Stiles secretly becomes a bad ass.





	Fucking Wolf Tamer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic aludes to a lot of other awesome movies/shows. I really like the world that I envisioned for this fic and I hope you guys too. Please Comment your opinions good or bad, possibly ugly, whatever. Feedback is appreciated!

Beacon Hills 2050

 

Stiles' sweaty hands barely grasped onto the edge of the building. His left hand slipped causing his dangling body to rotate." Shit." Stiles hissed, exhausted he watched as a drop of sweat fell from his nose down the 10 story building landing somewhere amongst the un-used street. Fuck he was out of shape.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled coming to the rescue, head peaking over the roof the flaring sun annoyingly bright behind him.

"Oh you're my hero, I swear Scotty what would I do without my knight in shining armor." Stiles wheezed out while Scott got a hold of Stiles' hands, he put both feet on the border that surrounded the roof, and stood pulling Stiles up in a quick well practiced motion.

"Dude where are your gloves?" Scott asked between deep wheezing breaths sitting on the ledge of the building head in between his legs.

"They were ripped beyond prepare." Stiles said laying gracefully in a starfish position as Scotts feet.

"Dude you need to get them and fast. Do you know how many injures or worse, DEATHS my mom has seen because-"

"Oh my god yes Scott I do because my dad is the Sheriff who has to investigate each one. "

"Well then you should know that it's illegal now to NOT wear gloves."

"Dude that's been a law for like ages now, it's just that our new governor is actually enforcing it."

"All the more reason to get new gloves."

"Alright and I will....eventually."

"Today."

"Come on Sc-"

"TODAY Stiles."

"Alright fine Mr. Bossy."

"Come on we're gunna be late! And on our first day!" Scott whined standing up. He reached down and grabbed Stiles' hand pulling Stiles up.

"Alright alright." Stiles tightened the straps to his backpack while he trailed behind Scott. A clear sign of Beacon Hills High School hovering not too far away. "Wait before I forget!" Stiles curled his backpack over his chest awkwardly opening it before he dug his hand in the bag searching blindly. "Here!" Stiles said producing an apple over enthusiastically.

Scott frowned worried for his friend." Wha-"

"Promise me you'll eat it." Stiles said seriously shoving the apple at Scott.

"Stile-"

"Promise me." Stiles said voice soft and eyes in an expression that Stiles wore often when his mother passed, an expression that Stiles wears when he sees his fathers Cholesterol levels.

"Okay." Scott said with a small smile." I will." He took the apple and put it in his own backpack. He doesn't know why Stiles wants him to eat it but it seemed important to Stiles therefore it's important to him.

Just then a brand new Porsche H-car flew over their heads, purposefully low blowing trash, leafs and dust, everywhere.

"What an asshole!" Stiles spat while he dusted himself off.

"Why was he driving so low?" Scott asked all innocent like.

Stiles rolled his eyes." Obviously to reinstate his manhood-no douchehood."

"But-"

"H-hey guys a little help?"

Both Scott and Stiles turned around to see Greenberg struggling to pull himself up over the very same ledge Stiles barley managed to with Scott's help. They both jumped into action pulling Greenberg up.

"Thanx." The kid said rubbing at his eyes." Jackson always does that. And I always manage to get dust in my eyes. At least this time I didn't fall."

"Wait...Jackson Jackson as in Jackson Whittemore? I thought he moved to like England or something like that?" Stiles stammered out at the same time Scott said all sweet and doe eye'd." Are you okay?"

Greenberg smiled at Scott." Yeah I'm fine." Then he turned to look at Stiles." He just visited for the summer. He ended up attending a boarding school when he came back he skipped his last year of middle school and went straight to High School making him a Freshman last year, a sophomore this year."

*Beeep*

All three of them paused looked at each other before they all started to run already late on their first day.

 

"The world was different then. The streets were meant for cars and the Sky was always visible. There were no H-Cars blocking your view of the sunny blue sky due to tragic Jams on the 57. No H-Signs blocking the sun from where it rests above your house. There were sidewalks for people to skate or bicycle on, for people to walk thus less Parkour Deaths. So why have H-cars in the first place? Does anyone know why they were originally invented?..........."

After a few beats of silence Stiles rolled his eyes before raising his hand.

"Yes....ah Stilinski is it? The sheriffs kid."

Jee thanks for letting everyone in the class know lady.

"The cars were polluting the air killing the ozone layer, plus due to the mass in population increase there just weren't enough Street space for all of those cars."

"That is correct. However that was not the original reason Hale industries began to build-"

"War."

It when quiet before none other than the goddess herself, Lydia Martian, continued to speak." They were originally a weapons manufacturer. When their weapons started being taken before it could even reach its buyer Hale industries started looking into the transportation business, and the rest is history. "

"That's right Lydia." The teacher said with a smile." Can anyone tell me exactly what war the Hales were-" Just then a loud multi frequency alarm went off. Everyone froze from shock.

Stiles was the first out of the shock which is predicted him having the most experiance with the familiar alarm his father was the Sheriff after all. Stiles ran toward the door locking it and shutting the lights off whispering." Everyone under your desk now." He was just about to run from his crouch under the door to his desk when a familiar shiver went down his spine. The hair on his arms rose followed by goosebumps accompanied by his heart dropping sharply to his stomach. He froze, turning to look at everyone and giving the unerversual shut the fuck up signal. He stayed in his crouch under the doors window. He could practically feel the animalistic growl before hearing it. It was a low mezzo piano predatory thing. A shadow appeared at the window above him. It was only there for a second before it passed.

Everyone in the whole school was silent, every breath was dragged out, every nervous twitch was followed by panic. With the feeling of being prey and not being able to do shit about that. Fear is an arid stench.

It was quiet before a loud bang followed by an even louder roar echoed through out the small town. Everyone curled in on themselves involuntarily submitting.

And then what felt like hours later, the comforting voice of his father rang out causing Stiles' loud thoughts silent lungs and irrational heart to work normally. "The Grounder has fled beyond city limits-" the class relaxed." If there is anyone injured, teachers please call the nurses office the hospital staff is waiting by, stay in your assigned classrooms until notified otherwise. We're going to search the School just to be on the safe side. Unfortunately this means that Lunch will be spent in your class." A unified groan loud and angsty echoed throughout the school." If students need to use the restroom or be sent to the office for whatever reason they will be accompanied by an officer and that is final. We will get through this attack together. Argent forces have just been called in for reinforcements, Hale industries has agreed to help us figure out what went wrong with the frequency alarms. You have my word that we will do everything in our power to figure out how the grounder got into town and we will make it a point to make sure that it will never happen again. Thank you for your patience, this is your Sheriff Stilinski. The sun the moon-"

"And the truth." The class echoed automatically.

There was a moment of silence before the whole school erupted in teenage chatter. "Stiles."

The boy blinked over at his teacher awkwardly standing from his crouch." You can return to your seat now. Thank you for your help." She said softly her harsh features melting into a surprisingly soft smile.

Stiles bobbed his head." No problem. Just doing things the Stilinski way."

On his way back to his desk a foot sudden and with intent stuck out tripping Stiles. Stiles fell hands barely managing to catch himself. The class laughed as the kid sneered." Teachers pet." The kid sitting next to him gave his friend a fist pump before looking over his shoulder and murmuring." Thanks to the Stupid Stilinski way we can't eat lunch."

"Hey I just saved your guises asses. All you assclowns did was sit there with your thumbs up your asses like a damsel in distress when the grounder came and you wanna make fun of me."

Stiles should know better than to make fun of a jocks manly manhood. It wasn't a shock when the boy stood up and without hesitation punched Stiles square in the face. Stiles fell on his ass cradling his cheek with a wince. Scott, good o'le Scotty squished in between them and pushed the jock. "Knock it off!" Scott yelled.

The jock pushed back annnnddd cue angry teacher whose once soft face was sneering at both the Jock and Stiles. " All four of you principals office now!"

The teacher whipped around and grabbed the classrooms phone quickly dialing one arm on her hip in the classic pissed teacher pose." I need an escort to the Principals office I have some Students who've gotten in a fight. Okay okay room 12L. Bye" She hung up then looked back at her new class. "Sit back in your seats everybody. Not a WORD. I want this class SILENT."

Stiles and Scott were on the receiving end of sneers as they made their way to the back of the class where their stuff was.

While they sat Stiles leaned over and bumped shoulders with Scott giving him a small thankful smile.

Scott smiled back pulling his fist up for their secret fist pump.

It was silent in the classroom for a while before the lunch bell rang.

"SILENT!" The teacher yelled when the class started talking. And so everyone on the first day of school took their lunch out and silently ate. Like usual Scott gave Stiles half of his ham sandwich and Stiles gave him half of his peanut butter and Jelly. Stiles watched protectively when Scott pulled the apple out. He gave Stiles a pointed look when he ate it. Stiles said nothing but there was a small smile on his lips. Scott will have to ask about it later. Suddenly the door to their room was knocked on. The teacher stood up languidly and walked over unlocking the door and opening it with jerky angry movements.

PleaseDon'tBeMyFatherPleaseDon'tBeMyFatherPleaseDon'tBeMyFather

"Shit." Stiles hissed as his father stepped through the door both hands over his belt eyes scanning. Stiles and Scott slumped in their seats.

The teacher cleared her throat before saying." Boys." When neither of them moved.

Their shoulders sagged the both of them refusing to meet the Sheriffs disappointed gaze. They stood flinging their backpacks over their shoulder in sync. They dragged their feet dramatically while the two jocks walked with their heads high proud and all dickface like.

Stiles peaked a glance at his father who sighed and a ran a hand down his face eyes tired and shoulders tense." Oh Come on." He said with a huff his chin jerking.

They walked out of the room his father behind them." Don't forget to lock the door afterwards."

"I won't. Thank you Sheriff." The door closed and suddenly both Stiles and Scott were being pulled in a hug. They jocks silently snorted rolling their eyes behind the Sheriffs back.

"Glad to know you guys are safe." The Sheriff said flatly before pulling back and looking at Stiles' new shiner. He gave Stiles a dark look before turning on his heels. " Conner." A deputy who was leaning against the lockers across from the classrooms door stood to attention. " Take these boys to the principals office I'm sure that they can now BEHAVE themselves after a town attack. Right boys." This time all four boys looked sheepish and a little guilty." Right boys?" His father echoed.

The boys mumbled an agreement.

"Alright. I have to organize the search, I'll meet you at the office soon." Stiles nodded in understanding, his father leaned over and hugged Stiles again before disappearing down the hall.

The five of them walked in silence. Stiles had no idea where the office was but he has a bleary feeling that he'll be there A LOT. He better memorize where it's at now then later.

They were right about to round a corner when one of the jocks who was walking in front of Stiles suddenly stoped causing Stiles to bump into him. He figured that the jock would snap at him or something but no, the jock just stood there frozen. Stiles sharply clever followed where the jock must be looking at the two boys hovering behind Stiles eventually noticed it too.

There was a drop of blood, it was small but as you looked further up the hall it grew. A track of smeared blood disappeared behind the door of the Girls's locker room. "Deputy." Stiles whispered heart beating loudly in his ears. He whipped his head around but the Deputy wasn't there." Shit." He hissed dread filling his bones. A low familiar growl followed by wet and snappy grotesque sounds came from around the corner.

Stiles slowly started backing away. Scott followed his lead as did one of the jocks. But the jock that saw the blood first was frozen in place." Hank!" Jock number two whispered." Hank!" He said again. But the boy was frozen.

Suddenly the growling stopped.

"Run!" Stiles yelled lunging to grab Hanks arm and pulling him with them. The grounder was hot on their heels, its steps were loud against the hard floor shaking the school with its heavy steps. None of them bothered to look back at the beast.

Stiles who surprisingly was the fastest out of the boys chose the direction of where they were running. Grounders were fast, faster than any human, but they're clumsy, heavy, and aren't used to the slippery floor. So Stiles took every turn he could get, causing the monster to slide into Lockers and walls with every corner. The thing roared in frustration.

Inevitably, they reached a dead end. Scott, being the last one stopped midway in the hallway yanking back a door. They all ran in side the dark empty space pulling the door shut and sliding something one of the jocks found. It was a lacrosse stick, they literally ran around the whole school now in the Boys locker room which happens to be right next to the girls.

The grounder roared throwing itself ruthlessly against the door. The Lacrosse stick was bending with each pounce." Is there any other way out of here?" Stiles hissed turning to look at the boys.

"We don't know this is our first year too." One of the Jocks spat back.

Stiles rolled his eyes."Well that's not gunna hold look around for a door. If it manages to get in hide and pray that it doesn't find you." With that they all ran toward the borders of the room looking for doors or open windows.

"I got it!" One of the jocks yelled.

The other three ran toward the noise. It was in the coaches office, there was a door that lead out to the hallway but it was locked. They all banged on the door screaming for someone to let them out when suddenly they all heard the door to the boys locker room get ripped off of it's hinges. They all froze heartbeats rising chest constricting ready to fight or flight.

Suddenly the deputies mangled body was thrown into the room. It splattered on the wall blood and bits of flesh hitting Stiles in the face and chest. He turned meeting the tall Beasts glowing eyes, it was the only thing that he could see in the dark locker room.

There was a moment where Stiles and the beasts gaze met, Stiles held it refusing to submit, refusing to die.

He held his breath staring at the red orbs before he hurled himself at the door Scott right at his heels. They both slammed into the door, just as the beast did, one of its claws managed to get in between the door and the frame. It clawed Scott's side, every time Scott pushed against the door the more the claws were digging into him. The beast thrashed against the door, Stiles and Scott barely managed to fight it off. The thing snarled spitting right up against the doors window." There must be a key! Find it!" Stiles yelled at the jocks muscles straining with each push.

The jocks tore the place apart looking for a key. "Hurry Up!" Scott yelled, face looking paler by the second his feet slipping in the pool of his own blood.

It seemed like forever until one of the jocks yelled." I got it." With shaky hands Hank opened the door. Scott and Stiles counted to three before making a run for it. They slammed the newly unlocked door shut and took off running but the beast just walked right on through the door as if it were made out of marshmallows.

It was furious, snarling so loud the floor shook with it. They managed to reach the end of the hall when Scott slipped. Stiles hung back and pulled Scott up. But they were too slow, the jocks were already around the corner.

Asshats.

"Just a little more bud." Stiles said turning to look at the beast who was gaining on them rapidly. Stiles slipped falling hard on his ass. He held onto Scott though whose body was limp, head swinging to the side. Stiles had an arm across Scott's chest the other on the floor trying to awkwardly backwards crawl while dragging Scott who was half on top of him, his feet slipping in his best friend's blood. "Not gunna leave you bud, never." Stiles said with a huff watching with silent acceptance as the beast ran at them, ripping lockers off of its hinges growling wildly.

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut.

Just then none other than Chris Argent walked out of the corner and into the hallway. Raising his gun he fired without hesitation over the teens heads. Stiles laid down stretching his neck to look up at Argent, his face was still wet with Conners blood. The beast gave out a wounded sound before Stiles heard a heavy thump. Stiles looked down watching as the beast gave its final breath right at Stiles' feet.

"Scott. Scotty wake up man." Stiles shook Scott panicking. "Scott!" Stiles was vaguely aware of the swarm of Beacon Hills police that rushed in guns pointed at the beast. Stiles was going into a panic attack shaking Scott's head, keeping pressure on the wound, his hands were stained with bright red blood up to his elbows, he barely heard his fathers calming Sheriff tone of voice.

"You gotta let him go son."

"Scott."

"I know son I know. We'll take care of him. Melissa is on her way here you have to let the nurses do their job..... Let him go son."

Slowly he let his bruised and bloody hands relax. He felt the warm salty tears fall down his face. He watched the paramedics pull a lifeless looking Scott on a stretcher before his father pulled him in a hug. He didn't cry, didn't panic. He was just numb.

He heard the sound of a mother cry for her child. He heard the familiar sound of radios crackling . The sound of bells ringing and Students whispering felt the familiar hand of his father resting on his neck. The sting of anti-bacterial wipes and the pinch of stitches. The smell of dried blood mixed with sweat paired with the aroma of sterile equipment. But none of it really registered. Scott's bloody pale body was all that he could see. All that he could understand. Stiles has never been so still and silent in his life.

He doesn't remember when or how he got there, but suddenly he was in a hospital waiting room. His father huddled next to Melissa's sobbing form. He felt someone watching him and that's what he supposes got him out of his trance. He looked up scanning before meeting piercing eyes with a man that stood across the hall studying Stiles. He gave Stiles a small nod before turning around and stepping inside the elevator.

Seconds later a doctor came over, an excited smile over his face. It made Stiles un-easy. Since when do Doctors smile after surgery?

"Melissa." He Said. " Peter HALE just stopped by!" Melissa looked up from his fathers shoulder face angry at his lack of sympathy. She was about to pounce when he saved himself by saying." He's letting us use the Med Pod! It's amaz-

"What!" She yelled expression filled hope and excitement. "Those things are-are-"

"There is only three in existence that's how expensive they are, yes! Hale is letting us use theirs as a thank you."

"A thank you for what?" She said wearily.

"To the sheriff. Something about saving his niece from a fire a while back?"

"The Hale fire." His dad said with wonder.

" Oh John thankyouthankyouthankyou." Melissa whipped around grabbed The Sheriffs face and kissed him smack on the lips then she reached over and hugged the doctor who accepted it awkwardly. His father stood in the background face beet red and mouth hung open stupidly.

Stiles snorted causing Melissa and His dad to look at him. "Scott's gunna be okay." Melissa said with a broken smile.

"Gland to have you back with us kid. You had me worried." He father said pulling Stiles into a tight hug, as soon as his dad let him go Melissa was there hugging him tightly, curly hair covering his face and somehow ending up in his mouth.

The doctor re adjusted his glasses awkwardly." Ya he's fine. Do you want to see him?"

"What!" Melissa barked pulling out of the hug to look at the Doctor. Stiles was in the background pawing at his tongue.

"Yeah the Med Pod made what is usually a 3 hours long Surgery into 5 minutes! Isn't that in-"

Melissa wacked the doctor on the arm." I don't care about the dam Med Pod, I wanna see my son!" Meanwhile, Stiles winced as he pulled a curly hair out of his mouth. His face was scrunched up in an overly dramatic disgusted expression. His father hid his laugh behind his hand, Stiles shot him daggers.

The doctor rubbed the spot on his arm where he was just hit, sheepishly he adjusted his glasses again murmuring a "ya sure follow me."

As they followed the Doctor, a peppery Melissa on his heels, his father bumped shoulders with him." You alright son?"

Stiles swallowed hard and looked down." Ya, ya dad I'll be fine. Just...once I see that he's okay, that he's...alive. I'll be fine."

His father nodded giving Stiles a small proud smile. He wrapped and arm around Stiles' shoulder bringing him to his chest. They walked the rest of the way like that.

 

Scott was fine. His face was peaceful, his skin was back to its normal color, his cheeks where even rosy, his intestines where back in its rightful place.

Stiles sat across from Melissa on Scott's left side. He refused to leave even when Parrish came in to take Stiles' statement. Melissa and his father also refused to leave so Stiles found himself exposing what happened ignoring his fathers heavy stare and Melissa's tears.

" Jock number one....Hank I think? Spotted blood. Eventually we all did, when we snapped out of it Conner was already taken. Slowly we started to retreat like how they teach us in school you know? Head down light feet and small breaths. Hank was in a trance, frozen in terror. Jock number tw-"

"Tristan, Tristan Dominguez is his name."

"Jocks number two," Stiles carried on" whispered Hanks name but the kid wouldn't move. I guess the beast-"

"The grounder-"

"-The grounder heard and started chasing us until we met a dead end."

"Now Hank said that you were in the front deciding where to go right?"

"Yes, I took as many turns as I could without hesitation. I had no idea where I was going. I still don't know the school all that well. Today is my first day after all." Stiles said bitterly.

"Why did you take every turn?" He asked pen on his notepad ready for Stiles' answer.

" The beast is big and heavy, not exactly the most agile. Plus the thing wasn't used to the floor, it kept on slipping and sliding into the lockers with each turn. Uhh sorry bout that." Stiles said itching the back of his neck. Now thinking about it the beast did a lot of damage to the school that Stiles could have avoided.

"And so that's how you guys made it to the-"

"The boys locker room yes. One of the Jocks used a lacrosse stick to jam the door. We all knew it wasn't gunna hold up so I told everybody to split up and to try and find an exit. Jock number two-"

"Tristan."

"Found the coaches office which lead back to the hallway. Unfortunately, it was locked and the beast-"

"Grounder."

"Had just broken the door." Stiles took a shaky breath, remembering clear as day the eyes that met his. The glowing eyes that.....that held so much hatred. It wasn't a wild look or an animalistic one. Guess that's what freaked Stiles so much about it. It was pure hatred that he saw behind those eyes.

"Stiles, what happened then?"

Shakily Stiles continued. "Deputy Conners body was thrown in the room. It splattered against the wall. " His father dragged a hand down his face wiping any trace of tears before they had a chance to fall." The beast just stood there growling for a bit before both Scotty and I flung ourselves against the door, the beast did the same. It managed to fit a clawed hand in between the door and the wall. That's how it ended up clawing Scott up....I uh I told the jocks to look for a key eventually they found it." Stiles swallowed hard and started talking back in his monotoned cut off voice trying to block out the panicky emotion that was rolling back into him in waves."That's when we ran out into the hall, Scott tripped in his own blood I caught him and tried to pull him with me. The jocks continued running the beast was advancing on us. I just....I just closed my eyes and...and accepted it before Chis showed up."

"Accepted what?" The officer asked without looking up at Stiles.

"My death." That officers eyes snapped up at that. Distantly he heard his father mutter "Jesus kid." Underneath his breath. Melissa slapped a hand over her mouth and turned away from Stiles.

"You weren't gunna leave Scott?" The deputy asked pen down.

"No, I wasn't gunna leave my brother to die alone."

It went quiet after that, the three adults in silent shock. Stiles just sat there looking at the Deputy his hand squeezing Scott's.

"Okay I uh have a few questions just to make everything clear." He cleared his throat before returning his pen on his paper ready for Stiles' answers. "Do you think that if Chris Argent hadn't had shot the beast you and Scott would have died?"

"Yes."

"Are you certain of that."

"Yes, I am."

"And do you think that Argent had to kill it in order to-"

Stiles saw were this was going and he didn't like it one bit." Chris Argent did not use an excessive amount of force. If Chris hadn't killed him we would have died."

"Killed the Beast."

"Ya that's what I said."

" No you called it a him."

A dark shiver rolled across Stiles' body. His-Its red hatred filled eyes echoed behind Stiles' eyelids.

" It says here that Scott has Asthma? How was he able to do that much running without an attack?"

"Ahh.." Stiles sheepishly." I don't know. Adrenaline I guess??"

"Stiles." The Sheriff hissed picking up on Stiles' lie.

"How am I supposed to know!" Stiles tried again.

"Are you lying?" The Deputy asked his earnest blue eyes seemingly staring right into Stiles' soul...or at least that's what it felt like. No lie.

"That......well that depends."

"Oh god no not this again." His father sighed in the background, his pointer finger and thump pushing against his eyelids in exasperation.

"Depends on what?" The Deputy asked.

"On what your definition of lying is?"

"Oh really?"

"Ya."

"I define it as someone who isn't honorable enough to tell the truth. Someone cowardly and un-trustworthy. How do you define it?"

Stiles swallowed hard." Horizontally Reclining???"

"Oh god REALLY STILES!" Melissa said hands splayed out." THAT'S the best that you can come up with?"

" Okay okay. " Stiles risked a glance at McCall then his father before he gushed out a long long long loonnnng sigh. None of the adults were impressed.

"Alright alright! So, you know the complimentary morning injections the sheriff and his family get for working for the government? Mine are a bit....stronger due to my ADHD, a bit more top of the line. Look, Scott had a really bad Asthma attack right at the end of Middle school. We were on our way back home. Parkour is the only way we can get home, Scott having Asthma makes the task extremely difficult and accident prone. But we were running from an ass."

"Stiles." His father hissed.

Stiles continued with a roll of his eyes." From a donkey." Stiles cleverly corrected." And Scott had a really bad attack. After that I did some research and some harmless-okay-somewhat harmless experimenting with the morning injections. Found out that it repairs damaged cells, only temporarily for 24 hours which is why we get the injections every morning; however, it takes a full 48 hours for the cells itself to return back to its damaged state it just STARTS to deteriorate after 24 hours. So I got a piece of fruit, usually an apple, put it under the sensor and bam it'll give the apple the morning injections thinking that it's me. The apple will hold the injection, all ya gotta do is eat it. I made sure to switch so every other day I get the actual injection and Scott gets the injected filled apple." Stiles shrugged casually." I gave the apple to Scott today. Figured he'd need it, he wanted to try out for lacrosse so bad."

"So....these injected apples made his sevear Asthma go away, enough for him to outrun a grounder."

" They're really expensive injections....from the first district my dad gets to make sure he's in tip top shape and his health plan luckily includes me in the injection contract but.....Please, it's illegal to give the injections to someone else. It's in the contract and all that, please don't put this in the report. It won't hinder the case as all. All it would do is cause Scott to have more asthma attacks and me to have more panic attacks. Both could be fatal. " Stiles looked at the Deputy with big earnest eyes.

The deputy sat back face solem thinking about it. He cast a look at the Sheriff who met his steady eyes not giving anything away. The Deputy sighed before he eventually said." Okay, okay. I won't include it in the report. Thank you for your time I hope that Scott's okay. The sun the moon-"

"And the truth." They all echoed back.

"Thank you." Scott said right as the Deputy opened the door.

Everybody whipped around to look at him. The boy smiled, the little shit. There was a lot of hugging and talking and yelling and crying and laughing all in the span of like 10 seconds. When it all calmed down the Deputy crossed his arms as he stood right across from Scott." I'll get your statement tomorrow you look like you could use some rest no offense. " There was a pause before he said." You better be a dam good friend because that 16 year old boy was willing to die with you without hesitation. Willing to break the law to share his first district medication with you just to see you try out for the lacrosse team. " and with that he left.

Scott turned to look at Stiles one eye brow raised." The apple?" Was all he said. Whoever said that Scott was dumb was dumb because Scott is fucking smart, at times even more clever than Stiles.

"Ya." He said smiling back at Scott.

They did their secret fist pump. And if the both of them hugged afterwards and cried a little bit no one commented on it.


End file.
